Contradiction
by ArtemisKid
Summary: What if Itachi wasn't the clan heir? What if he was the second son? An AU where Sasuke and Itachi sorta switch places.
1. Bad Memories

_My First Fan Fiction_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don not own Naruto _

_**Rating:**__T (this might change)_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Tragedy_

_**Summary:**____What if Itachi wasn't the clan heir? What if he was the second son? An AU where Sasuke and Itachi sorta switch places._

_**Main Characters:**__ Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi_

_**Author's Note:**___

_1. Don't butcher me if this is the worst fanfic you've ever read._

_2. This is my first fanfic._

_3. This is going to be really OOC so don't complain._

_4. In this story Sakura is going to be like 21 and Itachi is going to be 11 (for the present, not the flashbacks)_

_5. Special thanks to Karated-Ninja for editing this for me. ^_^_

_6__. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know whether or not this story is good._

**Chapter 1:Bad Memories****:**

'_Why does nii-san always get to train with tou-san?'_ Itachi thought. '_It's not fair; tou-san never lets me train with him. Why can't __**I**__ train with him though?'_

Sasuke was off training with Fugaku again and on top of that they were training with the sharingan this time… Itachi was drowned in jealousy. Uchiha Itachi…second son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, a genius **NO ONE** knows about and a boy who will change Sakura's life forever.

"Itachi-kun is 11 years old now and he has an impressive background. Did I say impressive? I mean extremely impressive. He graduated from the Academy at age 6 after only one year…Top of the class of course, mastered ninjutsu, taijutsu, chakra control at age 8, and became a chunnin at age 10," Tsunade informed Sakura "Apparently his excuse of a clan already wants him to join the ANBU and won't take 'no' for an answer," Tsunade continued with a sigh, taking a swig of Saki.

"I need you to train him, along with Kakashi of course…You need to assess his skills and assign him with a mask of the most fitting animal and," Tsunade said, just as Sakura was about to leave. "I need you to make sure he doesn't get too much pressure from his clan and other people." Tsunade finished. "What will you do now Uchiha Elders?" Tsunade mumbled to herself as soon as Sakura left. How she hated the Konaha Elders and Uchiha Elders War. It was just a pain in the back.

Itachi remembered that day vividly...The day nii-san almost died, or so he thought.

_**Flashback: (Itachi's POV)**_

_It was just like any regular winter day when abruptly The Uchiha clan were ambushed._

_I was just coming home from my second day at the Academy when I heard the screams. I was frozen in fear as I watched this man kill my parents._

"_Where's my nii-san!" I cried._

"_I don't know little boy, maybe I killed him, along with the rest of this horrible clan."_

_Then Sasuke-nii-san appeared out of nowhere and pushed chakra into me. It was genjutsu!_

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san... are they alright?" I desperately asked my nii-san._

"_Of course, they wouldn't die that easily!" Sasuke-nii-san snapped out of worry. It was then that the bad man, a Hyuga, I would never forget__,__ attacked me. I waited for my unavoidable death and squeezed my eyes shut, a small tear leaking out. _

_Blood splattered everywhere…but where was the pain? I forced myself to open my eyes just a fraction and what I saw shocked me. There stood my Nii-san with a katana, through his chest...He had taken the blow for me...It was my fault he is dead._

_**End of flashback: (normal POV)**_

"ITACHI-KUN (A/N: this is meant to show that it was loud not anger), are you okay? You seem really…I don't know, well, frightened. Don't worry this is just a training session, you need to know how to counter genjutsu," came his kind instructor's voice (A/N: in case you forgot, Sakura was his instructor), breaking Itachi free from his frightening memory.

No one understood him. He may come from the prodigious Uchiha Clan, but that didn't mean he was emotionless, just a weapon, or anywhere near awesome at genjutsu. He may already have his sharingan, but he would rather die than tell his Kaa-san and Tou-san that he's had it since he was 3, but still can't master it after what? 8 years? Whenever people even started talking about genjutsu, he would blackout for no apparent reason. '_What would Tou-san think about that?'_

The only person who ever came close to understanding him was nii-san. Nii-san has seen war since age 10. He knows how Itachi feels, but still he has never seen that incident at age 3…

_**Flashback:**_

_Sasuke was lying on the floor coughing up blood and Itachi was on the floor crying for Sasuke not to die._

"_Itachi…get to Tou-san and Kaa-san… *cough cough cough*… you will be safe with them," Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper. _

"_But Nii-san, you are going to die if I leave…" Itachi started._

"_I know, no just go to Tou-san and Kaa-san and safety before you get killed!" Sasuke scolded Itachi._

"_No, I am not going to leave you to die!" Itachi said stubbornly._

"_This is…*cough* no time to be…stubborn *coughing attack*…Itachi behind you!" Sasuke barely had enough time to say that before the remaining Hyuga attempted to kill Itachi again…but this time, Itachi's eyes turned crimson and had a dark weasel in them. The Hyuga was dead in __not flecked __black flames and Itachi collapsed…_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream instantly woke Sasuke up. In a flash Sasuke was in Itachi's room.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Ju…Just a nightmare…"Itachi finally got out.

"The same one?"

"Ye… yes" Itachi was visibly shaking.

Sasuke hugged Itachi and murmured "It's Okay" and rocked him gently back to sleep right as their kaa-san and tou-san arrived in Itachi's room with questioning looks. "It was a nightmare," Sasuke informed them. Fugaku's eyebrows rose. "The same old one," Sasuke elaborated reluctantly.

"Still?" Fugaku looked ready to burst from rage. Sasuke could tell from his face that his tou-san thought Itachi had already gotten over that incident. Sasuke sighed, sometimes his father really was incredibly strict.

"He was only _**3**_ when it happened, naturally, it would haunt him," Sasuke told his father.

"But it shouldn't be for this long, that happened 8 years ago, it shouldn't **still** _haunt_ him," Fugaku added emphasis on the word still

"Shhh, lets discuss this somewhere else and let Itachi-kun sleep," Mikoto hushed the men.

Next morning, Itachi woke with a pounding headache as he always did after that nightmare. Sasuke was in his room carefully watching...no...guarding? him. Itachi rubbed his eyes "What did Tou-san say this time?" Sasuke was surprised Itachi knew that they always argued about this topic.

"He said that you should be over it by now and that he was disappointed that you don't have your sharingan yet. When are you going to tell him?"

"When I'm ready..." Itachi said.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don not own Naruto _

_**Author's Note:**___

_1.__ Yes, I realize that I spelled Fugaku wrong and I will change that from now on__._

_2. I will try to make the chapters longer__._

_3. Thanks again to Karated-Ninja for beta reading my story__._

_4. Thanks to ke-ke999, minniemousemom, Karated-Ninja__, and nasakelova__ for the reviews__._

_6. Also, I do realize that my summary and the official description have different genres on them. __That was on purpose because I couldn't put more than 2 genres on the official thing._

_5. Lastly, … __PLEASE REVIEW!__ (Pwetty Pweaz?)_

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise:**

**Itachi's POV**

"Are you ready to learn genjutsu yet?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed at me, no matter how she tried to hide, I could still tell.

I could also tell that she carefully keeping her voice polite as to not seem mean. I just shook my head and looked embarrassed for what she took as apparent reason. She didn't make a single comment, just wordlessly continued with my chakra expansion/stamina training. After the one month I had Sakura as a sensei, I was still surprised whenever she acted so nice, caring, and oh I don't know… she makes me fell so comfortable.

'_I should always be alert, but I just… can't be with her around. _I thought to myself._ Damn, why does she make me feel this way?'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when she sent a kunai at me.

'_Shit! I have to stop thinking about her during these training sessions, besides, she's just an instructor right?'_ And with that I turned my attention back to the training session.

**Sakura's POV**

"Are you ready to learn genjutsu yet?" I asked slightly annoyed at Itachi, trying to hide my annoyance while being polite. He just shook his head.

'_Why wasn't Itachi ready to handle genjutsu yet? He was from the Uchiha Clan, known for their sharingan, fire jutsus, and sharingan based genjutstus. If anything he should excel at genjutsu. Right?'_ Sakura mentally shook her head.

'_No, this is no time to be biased; I mean how many times have people underestimated me? I know how he feels...'_

"_You damn well kno__w.__"_Inner Sakura piped up.

'_Yeah, how many times have people just assumed I could use every element just because I was from the Haruno Clan? I know what they think; they think I am a freak.'_

"_Yeah, well you might as well be one seeing as you know like, oh yeah, about every jutsu in the world."_

'_I do not, and just because I do, it doesn't mean I can use them all. Besides, I wonder what's wrong with Itachi; he just like blanks out as soon as I mention "genjutsu".'_

"Is something wrong Itachi? You can tell me anything you want, I won't tell anyone else and that's a promise."

**Itachi's POV**

"Is something wrong Itachi? You can tell me anything you want, I won't tell anyone else and that's a promise." I heard the distant voice of my instructor. "Itachi? Hello? Earth to Itachi!" I turned my head towards Sakura and felt sudden confusion.

'_Why do I want to tell her about that incident?'_

"_Yeah, I thought you promised never to tell anybody about it and to not be weak anymore?"_came the taunting sound of Inner Itachi. I frowned.

'_Where did Inner come from? I thought I banished him ages ago.'_

"_Yeah, but you need me right now let me point you in the right direction. Tell her your WEAK story and make her think you are WEAK! Then you can continue your reputation as the WEAKest ninja alive!"_cackled Inner Itachi_._

'_Since when were you so mean?'_

"_Uhh, ALWAYS! I can't believe it you actually got used to living without me! I feel offended."_

'_Shut up and go away Inner!'_

"_Uh-oh WEAK little Itachi is mad!"_

'_NOW!'_

"_Not until you decide whether or not to tell her your little WEAKness"_

'_FINE! I am not telling her because I don't want her to think of me badly. There! Happy NOW Inner?'_

"_Nope, I'm never happy, but it looks like little Itachi has a crush!"_

'_Do not!'_

"_Do too!"_

'_Do not!'_

"_Do too!"_

'_I am the outer therefore I always win!'_

"_I would be careful what I say WEAK little Itachi…"_

'_What do you mean Inner?'_

"…"

'…'

"…"

'_Inner?'_

"…"

'…'

"…"

'_Oh, of course he chooses now to leave! Fine, but I shall prove him wrong, I do NOT have a crush on Sakura, besides that's just wrong having a crush on your instructor, right? RIGHT?'_

"Focus, Itachi-kun, you're gonna get too many injuries this way."

"Hn"

"Gosh, Uchiha's and their 'Hn's'"

"Hn"

"See?"

"Hey Itachi-kun, can you stop for one second? It seems like something is bothering you."

'_I don't have a crush on Sakura, right? _I could tell I was in a losing battle though. _Wait, rewind for second, does that mean I do like Sakura? Ugh, feelings are so complicated, I can see why Tou-san hates them now.'_

"Hello, Earth to Itachi!"

'_She said that again, why do I like it when she says that so much?'_

**Normal POV**

"Itachi-kun, tell me what is wrong right now!" Sakura said, not just angry that he kept spacing out during the training session.

"Hn"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" I can't tell you Sakura-sensei, it's a… memory from my past that haunts me. Sorry, maybe I can tell you at a different time." Itachi finally responded (thinking "Great job sounding so dorky!").

"No, probs, just tell me when your ready for genjutstu." _Never would be an awesome time_ was what Itachi's eyes said, but Sakura didn't point that out.

"Ne, how about we just go back to reaction time?"

"Hn"

**Next day, Itachi's POV**

"Sakura-sensei?

"Yeah?"

'_I am going to tell her now… I hope I don't make her think I am dorky, fragile, or kami forbidden WEAK… She can probably hear my heart pounding right now. Just get a move on in it! The faster you get this done, the faster its over with._'

"Can you promise not tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you right now?" I asked .

"Definitely," Sakura said immediately and without hesitation.

"Okay so this is why I am so afraid of genjutsu." Itachi began. _Here goes nothing!_

"So one winter day on my second day at the academy, I was walking home when I heard screams coming from the Uchiha compound. It was then that I realized that my clan was being ambushed. I took one step in my house and heard screams from my parents I ran to their room and a Hyuga, I'll never forget him, killed my parents when I refused to tell him where nii-san was. I was so horrified; I just stood there, doing nothing. Then Sasuke-nii-san appeared out of nowhere and pushed chakra into me. And that's when I found out that it was genjutsu. 'Kaa-san, Tou-san... are the alright?' I desperately asked him.

"Of course, they wouldn't die that easily!" Sasuke had snapped though he sounded a bit worried. It was then that the ninja attacked me. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he was aiming for my heart and it would hit… dead on with deadly precision. I waited for his for my unavoidable death and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see my own blood. And then, said sticky horrifying blood splattered everywhere. At least I thought it did, I didn't feel anything, so I forced myself to open my eyes and I saw nii-san… with a kunai in his heart. Nii-san told me to run and leave him to die there, but I couldn't and then the Hyuga attacked me and I was so scared, I didn't even had time to think and before I could blink, he was on the floor dieing in flecked black flames. It was afterwards that Sasuke told me my sharingan had activated but it was impossible to do that without having a Mangekyo Sharingan. He told me my pupils were dark weasels, not black but navy blue. He knew instantly that I was special, but he wouldn't tell me anymore about why…" Itachi spilled out his entire story in one breath, relieved that he didn't have to hold that secret anymore around Sakura, and then took a shuddering much needed breath.

Sakura wrapped Itachi in a hug that was the most comforting that he had ever been in and then…"

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

'_Stupid alarm clock ruining my flashback!'_ The alarm clock was thrown out the window.

"Ugh! Sasuke-nii-san, can you tell Sakura I can't come for training? MY head hurts like hell!" Itachi groaned.

'_I had finally managed to go back to sleep after the first headache, now I get another one? That is totally not fair!'_

"Sure Outoto. Should I tell Kaa-san and Tou-san too?" Sasuke sounded unusually caring and gave me a smile, one he saved just for me and no one else.

"No! As far as they are concerned, especially Tou-san, I am training right now!" I said with an emphasis on now.

Sasuke gave a mischievous grin, " Ok, ok, I was just joking with you"

"Now you're starting to sound like Shisui: Dumb!"

Sasuke walked away to inform Sakura with a fake hurt expression that looked just too much like Shisui.

"Alright, what did you do with Sasuke in the time I was talking, Shi-sui?"

"No 'good morning'? Yeesh, I could use some respect for the elderly here. I merely flicked him out of your room, I'm not known as Shisui of the Shunshin for nothing." Him and his silly fake hurt expression again.

"Hn, just bring Sasuke-nii-san to me please, thank you."

"Gosh, as concise as ever, lil cousin." The death glare I sent him sent him running.

"Ok, ok, no need to kill me, I'll go get little Sasuke-kun." The next glare I sent him shut him up for sure. I didn't know that Shisui could ever shut up!

"So, Outoto, what did Shisui-san do to you?"

"Not much just messed with me."

"Ok, so about my question-"

"Please don't tell Tou-san, but if Kaa-san knows just make sure she doesn't tell

Tou-san, and anybody else should just keep their noses in their own business."

"Sure."

"Ja n-"

"Wait nii-san!"

"What?"

"… Thank you!"

"… Your welcome."

"Wow I think that's the first time you said those 2 words nii-san." He looked angry for second, then his expression changed.

"Well, same goes for you."

"Yeah, I guess. Wait... Hey!"

"Ja ne!"and he disappeared in a small poof.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'm off" I ran as quickly as I could to find Sakura. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I get to spend the day with Itachi. It was really rare that we both got to spend the day together. The ENTIRE day. I don't want to miss a second of that.

**At Training Grounds 26, Normal POV**

Poof! Sasuke entered the training ground while simultaneously surprising a **very** worried pink-haired kunoichi.

"Where could he be? He's always here before me, always early and never late…" Sakura was mumbling to herself getting all worked up and pacing around the training grounds, that is until she saw Sasuke… err, rather felt him as she walked straight into him. "Wha? Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, Sasuke,"

"That's fine, so-"

"Oh, wait. Sasuke have you seen Itachi? He is never ever late, but obviously he isn't here right now-" Sakura's voice died down as she silently waited for a reply.

**(A/N: cricket cricket, sorry just had to say that!)**

"Uh, yeah, I do know where Itachi is. Actually he told me to come find you and tell you that he wasn't feeling too well, so, uh, he wanted to see if you guys could train tomorrow." This conversation was too awkward for Sasuke's tastes.

"Oh, ok, so, I get a day off… YES! I GOT A DAY OFF I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"…well, it's not like training with Itachi-kun's that bad, it's just in a year, I usually only get festivals and holidays off, now that I'm in ANBU."

"It's fine, it's not the Uchiha Clan's any better… so, can you not tell anybody about Itachi not training with you today? The Elders are sure to punish him if they found out…"

"Yeah, it's fine, hey Sasuke can you train with me on Saturday?"

"Uh, sure" Sasuke was fighting the blush that was slowly appearing on his face. '_How did she know that's what I was going to ask? Shit! Did I just make it too obvious that I like her? Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"Sasuke, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot, I need to get back to the Uchiha compound to spend the day with Itachi, we rarely get a chance so-"

"I understand"

"…"

"So, what are doing still over here? Get your ass moving!"

"See ya Sakura"

"Bye"

"How about we go to the clan's secret meeting place?" Sasuke and Itachi have been brainstorming ways to find out more about Itachi's sharingan for a while.

"That way Kaa-san and Tou-san won't know where you are either." Sasuke continued.

"Wow, that's a great idea, Nii-san! You're a genius."

**At the Secret Meeting Place (for lack of a better name)**

_To awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, thou must kill your best friend. Lucky thou shalt be if thou are born with it. Then__ex__t power sh__all__ be born with __or __not poss__ess__ed. Thou may bl__es__s thy bro__th__ers without. It __is__the __H__iti__c__a__ Sh__aring__an. Last final and divine thou shalt be, if __thy are__ bor__n w__ith it. The __Iwagan._

"Aniki, I can't read it!"

"Well, neither can I!"

…

"Maybe you were born with the Mangekyo Sharingan, Outoto"

"Maybe not" came the pout

"Fine, we'll just go and _attempt_ to train your sharingan, how's that!"

"Fine"

*sigh*

"Need help training your sharingan, eh?" asked a certain amused masked stranger.

"No thanks, I haven't activated mine yet." Itachi lied quickly.

"I know your eyes… those with the weasel markings" mysterious and fishy…

"How do you know?" Itachi finally asked filled with too much curiosity.

"Go to the Fire Country Border tomorrow morning, if you aren't there by 5 sharp, am of course, I won't train. And to answer your question, my eyes are the same as yours… Uchiha Itachi"

"O-o-ok" _How does he know my name? I am not that famous!_

"Don't tell Fugaku-kun, but you can tell your Sasuke_-nii-san_ to confirm his thoughts" And that was how Itachi found himself nodding his head to the empty air.

_And that's the end of the chapter. Whew! That was sooo long (for me that is). Ok, the usual thing we as authors ask you to do, please review! And this time… a little homework! Tell one friend about this story. If I don't get at least 10 reviews on this chapter, I will not write the next chapter till then, so do your __**Homework**__! Ja ne!_


	3. The Masked Stranger's Training

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don not own Naruto _

_**Author's Note:**___

_1.__Thanks to the people who reviewed._

_2. __There is going to be no more homework, so rejoice! But… still review!_

_3. __This wouldn't have taken half as long if you guys had reviewed a bit more to remind me (glares at the current reader) Whatever…_

_4. Sorry, the real reason why this took so long was because I got writer__'s block._

_5. Sorry for the sucky names in advance, you'll know what I am talking about when you get there, they are important.(Only mentioned a little in this chapter. Mentioned a lot more later on) _

_6__. __PLEASE REVIEW!__ (Pwetty Pweaz?)_

**Chapter 3: ****The Masked Stranger's Training****:**

Back at the Uchiha Compound, Normal POV

"Hey nii-san… NII-SAN!" Itachi exclaimed.

""What?" Sasuke yelled frustrated in not being able to finish modifying his chidori in peace.

"This guy with an orange weirly mask said he was going to train my sharingan for me if I am at the Fire Country's Border by 5 sharp! How long does it take to get there and who is that man? He said he had the same eyes as me!" Itachi got out in one breath and excitedly waited for an answer. "Oh, yeah, he also said this info would confirm you thought and not to tell Tou-san about it… is something wrong aniki?" Itachi finished his story as he saw Sasuke go deathly pale.

"No-o. Just… show me ametaretsu… on this stick (picks up the biggest piece of wood that would be still considered a stick)"

"Ok" _Why is Nii-san acting weird?_ Itachi thought.

Soon after, the stick went up in black flames with ever more apparent white streaks.

"Hitica…Itachi…, *gasp*, I should've known!" Sasuke started muttering to himself.

"Known what, nii-san? And what's Hideka?" Itachi asked curiously in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Nothing, that strange man will tell you about it tomorrow."

"How long to the border again?"

"An entire day if you're lucky."

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more silence.

"How am I supposed to get there at 5 then?"

"With your sharingan, now let me finish my jutsu!" Sasuke muttered distractedly.

"Fine, wake me up at 4 than!"

"Tou-san! Can you teleport with the sharingan?"

"No, why do you need to know? You haven't even activated yours yet!" (sternly)

"I was just curious" (jeez)

"G'night Tou-san"

"Good night… son"

"Hey Sasuke, Tou-san says you can't teleport with a sharingan, are you sure it's possible?"

"Yes"

"Fine, don't forget to wake me up!"

"Good night Aniki!"

"Good night Outoto"

**4 A.M., next day**

"Outoto, time to wake up!" Sasuke said grouchily.

"5 more minutes Nii-san. Please?" Itachi muttered.

" _You_ were the one who told _me_ to wake _you_ u at _4_ _in the morning_, so get up! **Now**!" The Uchiha Brothers were not morning people.

"Fine!"

**5 minutes later**

"What's for breakfast Nii-san?"

"Toast, here"

Itachi barely caught the piece of _bread_ that was tossed his way.

"Aniki, this is bread, not toast!"

"Exactly, you toast it yourself." A certain Uchiha is smirking evilly right now.

"Nii-san, you're being mean… I mean meaner than usual." Itachi grumbled, than stormed off to the courtyard.

"Hn."

"Katon: No Gokyuo no Jutstu!" Great! Now it was _too_ burnt. _Why couldn't Sasuke-nii-san toast the bread for me?_

While munching on his now overly burnt toast, Itachi tried to figure out how to get to the Fire Country's Border in only half an hour.

"Hey Sasuke-nii-san, what type of jutstu would a teleporting jutstu be?

"A space-time jutsu." Sasuke answered while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, thank you Nii-san!" Itachi shouted happily, his onyx eyes, for once showing emotion. Sasuke sighed as he realized hat Itachi would be the one weakness that he would never be rid of...

"Space-time no jutstu!" Itachi cried out while focusing chakra at his eyes. Puffing, he sadly thought _It's no use! I can't do this right._

"You have to imagine your jutsu sucking you away to the Fire Country's Border," Sasuke advised. No matter how hard he preteded, he couldn't hide how much he loved his foolish little outoto.

**About 30 minutes later 5 seconds before 5 A.M.**

_Space-time no jutstu!_ Itachi thought... and with that he was sucked to the Fire Country's Border.

"I see you made it, and just on time too!" came the taunting sound of a certain orange masked shinobi.

"Who are you and how do you know how to train my sharingan?" Itachi asked, on gaurd.

"Now, now one questin at a time Itachi-kun. That's no way to treat your future sensei either."

"Hn."

"Before training starts," the masked stranger said, getting serious," you need to know a few things. First, you may not tell anybody what you learned unless I tell you that you can. Second, no one but Sasuke-kun, especially not foolish little Fugaku-kun, will know about me. Although, you can choose to tell one other person, who will be your confidant about me. Trust me you will need a confidant. (he saw that Itachi was straing at him questioningly) Lastly, This training will only take about 4 months, after that, you may continue training with me if you wish." **(A/N: Woah! That was the longest I think any Uchiha has ever said anything, anyways, I'll continue. )**

"I agree with the terms, Mask-san." Itachi replied switching to his formal mode. "If I may ask one question though... Who the hell are you?"

"I see I need to educate you on history as Fugaku-kun has so conviniently left out."

"I am Uchiha Madara, first leader of the Uchiha Clan and former Hokage-candidate. Before you ask about how I know of your sharingan, I will tell you this: I. Have. The. Same. Eyes. As. You." And with that, he turned on his sharingan with a its distinct fox shape shadow.

"Nani? How?" Itachi spluttered.

"It seems that they undereducate the Uchiha nowadays, I'll need to talk to Fugaku-kun about that..."

A few hours later, after a super long history lecture

"Now, we will finally begin the training."

"YES!" Itachi yelled before he could stop himself.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have yelled like that." He corrected himself quickly.

**(Itachi****'s POV now)**

"Iie. It is good that the Uchiha Clan has not turned you into a killing machine yet." _Yet. He said yet. I wonder what that means._

"So, the first thing you need to learn in how to disguise your sharingan as a regular one with 1, 2, or 3 tomoes, than Mangekyou."

"How am I supposed to know how to do that though? I've never had those!" I objected quickly.

"Well, that's why I said that it was the first thing that you had to learn! You've always had their abilities, you just need to train your eyes to show what you want them to show. With proper training, you can achieve that."

"Oh."

"All you have to do is imagine your sharingan as one with 1 tomoe or hawever you want it to look like. Or you can go with the more risky genjutstu..."

Before dinner, Uchiha Compound, POV change

"Tou-san, Tou-san!"

"What?" I snapped. How could the boy think he was worth my attention if he hasn't even activated his sharingan yet?

"I activated my sharingan!" My jaw hit the floor anime style. _Why do things like this happen to me? My jaw wasn't supposed to fall to the floor anime style!_

"Hey, Tou-san, is there something wrong with your jaw?"

"N-no" I said, quickly regaining my composure.

"Well, since you have aqcuired your sharingan, how about we go for a spar?"

"Sure."

**Same time, Itachi****'s POV**

"Tou-san, Tou-san!"

"What?" he snapped. _Did he not think me worthy of his attention?_

"I activated my sharingan!" I exclaimed, thinking that he would be happy, like I was. Instead, his jaw hit the floor anime style._What's wrong with Tou-san's jaw?_

"Hey, Tou-san, is there something wrong with your jaw?"

"N-no" he said, quickly regaining his composure.

"Well, since you have aqcuired your sharingan, how about we go for a spar?" That surprised me, Tou-san _nver_ and I mean _never_ paid attention to me.

"Sure."

Uchiha Training Grounds

"How many tomoes do you have, boy?"

"Uh, one." Itachi said sheepishly.

"Only one?" Fugaku gussed that he shouldn't have expected much, but for the merest second, he thought he saw Itachi's sharingan flicker to a 3 tomoe one before flickering back to 1 tomoe.

"Are you sure?"  
>"Hai, that was genjutsu." Itachi smirked. And so the spar began.<p>

**At Home (A/N: this part was not necessary, but I thought I****'d put it to make up for not being able to update in a long time. Oh! And it's Mikoto's POV, *author smirks evilly*)**

What was taking Fugaku so long? Itachi **and** him should have been back a long time ago. They were the type of people who were never late unless there was trouble, which they always dealt with quickly. Should I go search for them?

"Sasuke, you wait here, if after 30 minutes, I'm not back go tell the Hokage that Fugaku and Itachi are missing."

"Hai."  
>And with that I was off searching for them. Before I even made it out of the door, I saw Fugaku and Itachi walking back, both limping with a... woah, woah, wait a second was that a smile? On the <strong>Uchiha Fugaku's<strong> face? Whatever my son did, he should try to do that again, this was rare. I wish I had Sai's, Sasuke's teamate's, skill in drawing. Then I could have captured this scene to tease my danna about later.

"What took you so long, Danna, Itachi-kun? I was worried sick, I almost told the Hokage you guys were missing!"

"Gomen, Ka-san. We were out sparring, and we didn't realize how late it was." Itachi had beaten Fugaku to the line.

"Hn."  
>*sigh* Fugaku was always like this, it annoyed the hell out of me, especially when I was worrying about him.<p>

"Anyways, you guys will want to come eat dinner before it gets cold." Don't get me wrong, I just want them to finish eating before they get their punishment...

_Ooo, Itachi and Fugaku are in big trouble. Ok, just had to get that out of my system, now done to the business of things. If anyone wants to suggest that I bring another character in, I would be happy to try, I feel like I__'m missing a certain character (like Naruto or Ino or someone). Oh, oh! Please Review! Ja n_


End file.
